The Escape
by animalxinglover
Summary: Angela is the only one left. Will she ever get out? Please R&R. this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, it's me, animalxinglover. This is my first story, and I really hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. (I hope I did that right.)

The Escape

Angela Vidal was alone. In the dark. In the emptiness. She was terrified.

Scott had just been killed, and she'd lost the camera when an infected resident had grabbed her by the feet, and brutally dragged her across the apartment. She'd narrowly escaped without being bitten.

After finding a door frame, and getting a firm grip on it, she was able to stop herself from sliding so abruptly that the zombie's grip on her slipped, and she ran into more and more darkness, not knowing where she was.

Not knowing where _it _was.

After feeling around, she found what she thought was a closet, and she went inside. When she closed the door, all was silent.

There had to be a way for her to get out! And Angela knew that way out was on the ground floor. She was upstairs, in the penthouse apartment.

The stairways were covered with infected people.

But the vet resident had said that the disease was rabies, and it would kill them! He had also said that signs of rabies normally took months to show, and the infected residents had shown signs in _minutes_!

So, if that was the case, Angela hoped the fatal part would also kick in super quickly. It was her only way out.

But how would she know when they were dead? See couldn't find her way out of this apartment without a camera to see with, a light, or any knowledge of the apartments layout. Maybe she could find the camera.

So, Angela got down on her hands and knees, and started crawling around, while sliding her hands all over the dusty floor, searching for the closet door.

Just then, she heard the doorknob twisting rapidly, but the door didn't open. Did it lock from the outside when Angela shut the door? Well, anyways, _something was trying to get in!_

Angela backed away from the sound, until she felt her back hit the wall. She sank down to floor.

She quickly searched for something, _anything,_ that she could use to help herself.

The banging on the door stopped.

Angela paused, and then continued her search. One of her hands hit something. She picked it up. It was about 2 pounds, metal, and round. She felt around it, and her finger brushed something soft, like a bump. She pushed it. A small _click!_ Was heard, and suddenly the room was illuminated.

Angela had just found herself a flashlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm really sorry it took so long guys! The whole story has been done for a while now, but I just haven't been able to put it up! So here's chapter 2! Please Review!

Chapter 2

Out of nowhere Angela heard wood splintering and an earsplitting crack as the door came down. She screamed, and shined the light directly at the thing that had broken down the door.

It was Jake, the fireman who had helped her and Scott until he was attacked before he could make it into the apartment.

But Angela knew it wasn't Jake anymore. Just a mindless zombie whose only goal was to get food.

She pointed the light right into Jake's eyes, momentarily blinding him. Angela used this opportunity to her advantage, and she rammed the front of the flashlight into his face, hard. He fell to the floor. Angela jumped over the stunned figure and she sprinted towards the apartment door. She knew going out there was a big risk, but right now, she didn't really care. Angela threw the door open and ran out, not daring to slam it behind her so not to attract any other hungry beings.

As soon as she realized she wasn't in that apartment any more, she looked around cautiously. Nothing was there. She quietly made her way to the stairway banister. She had no idea _what_ was listening. Slowly, Angela peered over the railing. It was clear. She couldn't see anything on the stairs. Just a small pool of smeared blood where a man had fallen to a serious injury earlier that night.

Angela walked to the first step, and began her descent. After what Angela thought was 2 landings later, a shriek filled the air. It was coming from behind her. She spun around, to find what was left of Jake's body standing where she had looked down on the staircase not 2 minutes before. He was staring right at her, thirst in his eyes.

"Oooohhh shit." Angela whispered.

She broke out into a run, skipping steps on her way down. When she made it to the second floor, the man from the haz-mat team blocked her from continuing forward. She turned her head, only to find Jake approaching her from behind. The had her. She was done. Her luck was out…

**Well, what did you think? If I get at least 2 more reviews, I'll post a chapter 3. And please no flames. Just constructive criticism.**

**-**


End file.
